A Christmas Story
by trytocreate
Summary: Hyukjae selalu menantinya... Sampai kapan pun Hyukjae tak akan mempercayai orang seperti Sungmin, orang yang rela memisahkan dirinya dengan Donghae di dunia yang berbeda... /summary sucks /anak baik langsung baca :3/ HAEHYUK /OS


Title: A Christmas Story

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Angst

Pair: Donghae & Eunhyuk from Super Junior

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.

Warning: BL, OOC, Typos, EYD, etc.

Length: 2.171 words

.

* * *

Ia mengerjapkan mata, menatap jari tengah dan telunjuk yang tengah merangkak perlahan menelusuri kekosongan yang telah menghantuinya. Jari-jari itu menari dalam kesepian. Mereka mencari-cari letak kehangatan yang telah menghilang 1 tahun belakangan. Tempat yang selalu hangat itu tak pernah kembali mereka temukan. Hanya rasa dinginlah yang selalu menyapa ujung jari-jari itu bersama dengan hatinya.

Jari-jari itu tak kunjung terhenti saat Hyukjae mulai meneteskan air mata. Matanya menerawang hampa. Biasanya, selalu ada sosok yang tersenyum dan bercerita kepadanya. Entah itu amarah bos, pelanggan, ulang tahun teman, sampai kumis dosen kedokteran, selalu lancar di dongengkan setiap malam. Jauh berbanding terbalik dengan kondisinya sekarang. Begitu sepi dan...

Hampa...

Hari ini ialah hari terindah bagi Hyukjae. Hari ini juga ialah hari menyedihkan bagi Hyukjae. Tak ada salahnya Hyukjae menangis. Tanyakanlah semua kepada waktu. Apa yang membuatnya begitu ingin untuk menumpahkan segala emosinya, waktu bisa menjawab segalanya.

"Selamat hari pernikahan ke-5, Hae..."

Hyukjae berucap tulus. Ia mengecup seprai dimana dulu sumber kebahagiaannya pernah tiduri. Hyukjae tersenyum. Ia bercerita mengenai apa kata orang terhadap dirinya. Sebentar-sebentar, ia tertawa. Layaknya ada yang ia ajak berbicara.

Hanya beberapa kerabat saja yang mengerti perasaan Hyukjae. Semua tetangga mengatainya gila.

Ya, Hyukjae memang gila.

Limpahkanlah semua kesalahan pada manusia sialan yang merangkap sebagai kakak sepupu-nya. Kalau saja hari itu dia tidak memaksa mengajari Donghae mengemudi, maka dipastikan Donghae akan terus berada di sisi Hyukjae hingga saat ini. Hyukjae juga tak perlu membuang waktu untuk duduk sendiri di tengah musim dingin, menyediakan secangkir teh untuk 'Donghae' dan menunggunya dari fajar ke fajar.

"Donghae... Sungmin menyuruhku melupakanmu dan menerima kenyataan. Maksudnya apa ya? Mereka jahat sekali. Masa kata mereka Donghae sudah meninggal?"

Hyukjae kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia mulai menangis sesegukan. Sebentar tertawa, sebentar menangis. Hyukjae tak sanggup lagi.

Sebenarnya Hyukjae tidak gila. Ia hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit. Ia hanya bertindak gila. Ia selalu menunggu kehadiran Donghae, tapi selalu menangis saat tak ada Donghae yang mengunjunginya. Ia selalu berpura-pura, menjadi aktor yang hebat, dan mensugesti diri sendiri kalau Donghae masih ada, tapi kenyataan selalu menamparnya. Ia selalu berusaha menganggap semua ini hanya mimpi namun caci maki para tetangga kembali membawanya kepada dunia nyata.

Sakit...

Kenapa tak seorang pun mau menyenangkan hati Hyukjae?

Kenapa tak seorang pun mau mengerti Hyukjae?

Kenapa diantara jutaan manusia, harus Sungmin yang memprihatinkan keadaannya?

Kenapa?

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat, menggelengkan kepala dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri, berharap semua pemikiran ini dapat terlepas. Isak tangisnya semakin mengeras, raungannya semakin menjadi.

"Donghae... Donghae... Dong-"

Hyukjae terdiam sesaat. Apa... apa itu barusan? Apa Hyukjae baru saja merasakan... seseorang membelainya lembut?

Masih memejamkan matanya, Hyukjae menggeleng. Tidak! Jika apa yang ia rasakan benar, maka hanya Sungmin lah yang sanggup berbuat seperti ini padanya. Tidak! Hyukjae tidak mau! Hyukjae benci Sungmin! Ia telah membunuh Donghae!

"Pergi! Pergi! Pergi!"

Hyukjae kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Semakin lama, ia semakin terlihat seperti orang gila.

"Tidak! Pergi kau sialan! Per-"

_'Hyukjae...'_

Hyukjae tersentak. Matanya kembali terbuka, perlahan menatap sosok di sampingnya. Hyukjae terbelalak. Perlahan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Air mata kembali menetes, kali ini menandai kebahagiaan.

"D-Donghae?"

_'Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hyukjae mengucek matanya tak percaya, lalu mengedipkan sekali lagi matanya._

Ya.

Dia... Donghae.

"Donghae? Benarkah? Apa kataku! Semua orang pembual! Hae masih hidup!"

Sosok Donghae itu tersenyum, walau tak bisa dipungkiri tatapannya sendu. Ia berdiri dan turun ke lantai bawah, membiarkan Hyukjae ikut keluar rumah bersamanya. Ketidak beradaannya Sungmin di rumah membuat Hyukjae dapat dengan leluasa keluar dari rumah. Disana, di depan pintu rumah, Donghae terduduk di atas karpet bertuliskan '_Welcome_', melambaikan tangan pada Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae yang sudah terbutakan rasa rindu turut duduk bersamanya hanya berlapiskan piyama dan selapis jaket yang tak terlalu tebal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum. Dengan tangan kosong ia meraih segumpal salju, membentuk sebuah bulatan dan melemparnya ke dinding tetangga di seberang. Hyukjae tampak mengerjapkan matanya, antara kagum atau terkejut.

"K-kau tidak kedinginan?" Hyukjae mencoba melakukan apa yang Donghae lakukan. Tangannya hendak meraih segumpalan salju, namun belum sempat salju ia raup, Hyukjae terlebih dahulu mengumpat.

"Ah, sial!"

Salju-nya sangat dingin. Hyukjae mengibaskan tangannya karena dingin, lalu kembali meraup segumpal salju.

"Jangan, Hae!" protesnya saat tangan Donghae hendak meraihnya, menghentikannya melakukan tindakan gila.

"Dingin Hyuk. Kau hanya berpakaian tipis seperti ini, hanya beralaskan kaki dan tanpa sarung tangan. Kau bisa sakit."

Hyukjae yang memang belakangan ini keras kepala menggeleng. Ia membuat bongkahan salju dan juga melemparkannya ke dinding, lalu tertawa.

"Lihat? Aku bisa menyentuh salju ini, jadi jangan mengkhawatirkanku oke? Aku sehat kok! Aku senang kau kembali mengajakku bermain seperti ini!"

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Ia terus menatap Hyukjae sendu, meratapi bagaimana Hyukjae hidup beberapa bulan terakhir. Sesekali Hyukjae melihat kearahnya, yang membuat Donghae mau tak mau juga harus tersenyum.

"Hyukjae, sebaiknya kau ambil-"

"Tidak perlu. Kalau kau menyuruhku memakai jaket, aku tak butuh." Hyukjae menyela-nya. "Kau tau, seberapa sering Sungmin mengataiku selalu berhalusinasi. Dia tidak mempercayaiku kalau kau masih hidup. Dan jika yang mereka katakan kalau kau sudah mati iu benar, maka biarkanlah aku menikmati waktu bersamamu."

Sekali lagi Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kegiatannya sebelumnya, ia hanya memperhatikan Hyukjae, berjaga-jaga kalau saja Hyukjae mulai melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

"Hae? Kau tidak mau main lagi? Kenapa diam saja?"

Donghae menggeleng. Sudah merupakan rahasia umum kalau Donghae dan Hyukjae selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan. Sejak dulu, para tetangga kalau sudah melihat Donghae berdua dengan Hyukjae, pasti mereka bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Di musim panas mereka berenang bersama. Di musim semi mereka merangkai bunga bersama. Di musim gugur mereka bermain dengan daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan. Di musim dingin mereka bermain perang bola salju.

Dan semuanya tinggallah kenangan.

"Donghae, ayo kita ke-"

Hyukjae menghentikkan kalimatnya saat tak mendapatkan Donghae di sebelahnya. Matanya mulai memanas dan berkaca-kaca. Ia segera berdiri, tak memperdulikan kulit beserta bibirnya yang sudah memucat dan kakinya yang mulai membiru. Dihiraukannya udara musim dingin yang sejak tadi terus masuk ke dalam rumah.

"D-Donghae? Hae? Kau kemana?" Suara Hyukjae mulai bergetar. Matanya menatap sekeliling, kakinya siap untuk berlari mengejar Donghae kemana saja.

WHUUSSHHH

Angin musim dingin berhembus kencang memasuki rumah, menubruk tubuh Hyukjae sehingga ia agak terguncang. Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar denting lonceng kecil di dalam rumah berbunyi.

Hyukjae kembali memasuki rumah. Dentingan lonceng natal itu membuatnya merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Maka di dekatkan dirinya ke dekat lonceng, dan terkejut saat tak mendapatkan apapun disana.

"Tunggu. Ini lonceng siapa?" Hyukjae tiba-tiba bergumam. Terlalu berkonsentrasi mencari Donghae membuatnya tak tau keadaan sekitar. Ia berjingit kaget saat pintu kamarnya tertutup keras.

Oh iya. Ia lupa menutup jendela kamar.

Hyukjae berbalik badan. Ia yang pada mulanya hendak menyalakan perapian, membatalkan niat. Walau dingin tetap terus menusuk ke tulang-tulangnya, namun ia memilih mengabaikannya, karena ia _kuat_.

CKLEK

KRIEEETTT

Pintu kayu tua itu berderit tak terlalu nyaring. Hyukjae kembali menutup pintu itu dan berjalan menuju balkon.

Disana, berdirilah Lee Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum senang. Niat awalnya untuk sekedar menutup jendela besar itu sirna seketika. Untuk apa kau menutupnya saat ia yang begitu kau cintai berdiri disana?

Donghae yang sedari tadi menatap langit menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia melambaikan tangan, mengajak Hyukjae untuk turut berada di sisinya.

Bagaikan anjing yang patuh pada majikannya, Hyukjae mendekati Donghae. Lagi, ia kembali menggigil saat melangkahkan kakinya dari jendela besar penghubung ruang kamarnya dengan balkon itu.

"Sungmin belum pulang?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya."

Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. Apakah Hyukjae benar-benar sangat membenci Sungmin?

"Hei, Sungmin kan-"

"Kalau kau mau membicarakan Sungmin, lebih baik dengan orang lain saja."

Donghae terdiam. Ia tak tau kalau rasa benci Hyukjae berkembang demikian besar. Dari yang sekedar menyalahkannya, hingga mengutuk dan membenci Sungmin sampai mati.

"Ah... Salju-nya putih."

Hyukjae menoleh dan mengerjapkan matanya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Hyukjae untuk tertawa.

"Kau lucu Hae. Salju kan memang putih."

"Tidak. Maksudku, putih bersih. Tak seperti biasanya."

Baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae terdiam. Mereka duduk bersandar pada pagar balkon dan menatap langit.

"Kau... tidak kedinginan?"

Donghae menggeleng.

"Apa kau merasa kedinginan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Tangannya ia gosokkan satu sama lain, namun sepertinya usahanya tak cukup membantu.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Donghae menggeleng.

"Maaf Hyuk, tapi tidak. Bukannya tidka mau, tapi... mungkin lain kali saja."

Hyukjae terkekeh dan mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan wajahnya. Hyukjae menatap tangannya yang membiru dan tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Hae... bagaimana kalau misalkan aku mati?"

Donghae tampak tak terkejut. Ia sudah bisa memprediksi pertanyaan ini. Cepat atau lambat, sadar atau tidak, Hyukjae pasti akan menanyakannya.

"Yah, semua makhluk pada akhirnya juga akan mati." Donghae menjawab santai karena memang itulah faktanya.

"Tidak, maksudku, bagaimana kalau aku mati kedinginan disini? Aneh kah? Lucu kah? Konyol kah? Apa kau akan menghentikanku?"

Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. Ia malah menyentuh salju-salju kecil yang sudah menghiasi rambut Hyukjae dan membersihkannya.

"Apa pertanyaan itu penting untuk kujawab?"

Hyukjae terdiam sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Tidak, kau bisa melupakannya." katanya.

"H-hah... d-dingin..." Kembali Hyukjae menggosokkan tangannya, meniupnya agar udara hangat yang keluar dari mulutnya sanggup menghangatkan tangannya walaupun percuma saja. Keseluruhan tubuhnya mulai membeku.

"Dinginkah?"

"Y-ya..."

Donghae menatap iba tubuh Hyukjae yang sudah gemetaran. Bibir Hyukjae yang semula berwarna merah _cherry_ sudah hampir menyamai warna kulitnya sendiri. Kulit Hyukjae sendiri, yang semula sudah seputih susu, mulai menyamai warna salju.

"Kau... mau masuk ke dalam?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang mulai terasa sulit digerakkan. Jangankan mau masuk ke dalam, untuk berdiri saja ia tak sanggup. Bahkan sedari tadi ia hanya sanggup bersandar pada pagar balkon, tak bergeser barang se-senti pun.

"Kau sudah sangat kedinginan. Kau bsia terkena _hypothermia_."

Hyukjae kembali menggelengkan kepala. Peringatan Donghae ia abaikan. Ia tak hentinya menatap langit senja yang begitu indah.

"B-besok... m-malam natal... d-dan l-lusa... lusa sudah n-natal..."

Donghae tak menyahuti Hyukjae. Ia memilih diam. Sesungguhnya ia yakin kalimat Hyukjae belum terselesaikan. Donghae memilih menunggunya.

"K-kau paling s-senang j-jika n-natalan k-k-kan?"

"Ya..."

Hyukjae tersenyum walau rasanya berat. Ia menatap Donghae yang juga menatapnya dari sebelah.

"K-kau mengha-harap k-kan h-hadiah a-apa?"

Donghae tersenyum manis dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi selain senyumanmu sekarang."

Hyukjae tertawa walau begitu sulit rasanya.

"D-dasar k-kau menggombal l-lagi h-huh?"

Donghae tak tau mau melakukan apa selain ikut-ikutan tertawa. Ya, seperti ini... benar-benar waktu yang sangat berharga...

"Kau sendiri ingin apa, Hyuk?"

"Ah... aku...?" Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, "Aku i-ingin m-mendapatkan hadiah t-terindah s-sebelum m-malam n-natal."

"Ah... Hadiah terindah? Apa itu?"

Hyukjae membuka matanya yang terasa amat berat. Senyuman tak pernah luput setiap ia berbicara dengan Donghae, terutama dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kondisi yang unik dan jarang, dimana setelah berbulan-bulan berlalu, ia bisa kembali melihat Donghae yang selama ini _menghilang_.

"R-rahasia..." candanya.

"Kau jahat!"

"Y-ya... a-aku m-memang j-jahat..." Hyukjae kembali memejamkan matanya, "D-Donghae... dingin..."

Donghae tau ia tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia menyentuh Hyukjae pun, tubuh yang terlewat dingin tak dapat dihangatkan secara instan. Tapi, Donghae tetap memeluknya dengan harapan, Hyukjae merasa lebih hangat.

"H-hae... a-aku mengantuk..."

"Maka tidurlah." titah Donghae. "Aku akan menghangatkanmu... sebentar lagi... tidurlah..." Kata demi kata penenang meluncur dengan indahnya dari bibir Donghae. Bisikan-bisikannya mampu membuat Hyukjae tersenyum haru.

"D-Donghae..."

"Hmm?"

Hyukjae tersenyum manis dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Donghae membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ya, aku tau." sahutnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sekarang, tidurlah. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

"Hmm..."

Donghae bisa merasakan tubuh Hyukjae yang sudah sedingin es. Menatap mata Hyukjae yang terpejam dengan senyuman bahagia menghiasi wajahnya cukup membuat Donghae juga tersenyum.

"Mimpi yang indah, Hyuk... Semoga saja kita bertemu dan dapat kembali berbagi kehangatan... suatu hari nanti... pasti..." Donghae mengelus surai Hyukjae yang terhiasi salju. Kecupan terakhir ia berikan di kening Hyukjae sebelum Donghae memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Hyukjae tertidur sendirian di tengah udara yang begitu dingin.

"Maafkan aku... _Saranghaeyo_..."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sungmin mendapati rumahnya dikerumuni lautan manusia. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menatap kearah rumahnya melalui balkon sendiri, ada pula yang menatapnya dari depan rumahnya persis. Sungmin yang baru saja pulang setelah bermalam dengan orangtua-nya di luar kota, menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Sungmin tidak ingat ia memajang lukisan karya Leonardo Da Vinci termahal di rumahnya.

"Permisi, maaf, ada apa dengan rumah ini?" Sungmin bertanya sopan pada seorang wanita. Wanita itu menunjuk ke balkon Sungmin sambil menangis.

"Aku menyesal, Min, aku menyesal. Kenapa aku selalu mengatainya? Oh, lihatlah betapa malang dirinya!"

Sungmin menggaruk kepala tidak mengerti. Ucapan terima kasih tetap ia lontarkan kepada sang wanita pebisnis. Sambil menggali informasi, Sungmin yang penasaran memasuki rumahnya.

Ia mengernyitkan kening saat mendengar keributan dari kamar Hyukjae dan melihat sekitar 2 atau 3 orang berjongkok di balkon sepupunya. Atas dasar apa mereka ke balkon rumah orang, mereka memanjatkah? Sebab jejak mereka di dalam rumah Sungmin tidak ada.

"Maaf, ada ap-"

Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Matanya membulat kaget. Pertanyaan itu tak perlu diselesaikan karena Sungmin kini sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Seseorang menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyentuh pergelangan tangan Hyukjae. Tangannya mengusap pipi Hyukjae lembut.

"P-permisi..."

Ketiga orang asing yang merangkap sebagai suami tetangga-tetangga Sungmin mundur, memberi jalur bagi Sungmin untuk bertemu dengan adik sepupunya. Sungmin semakin terkejut saat ia berdiri di depan Hyukjae.

Bukan. Ini bukan soal Hyukjae yang belum membeli hadiah natal.

Ini juga bukan soal Donghae yang kembali hidup karena pada kenyataannya Donghae tak bisa kembali hidup.

Tapi senyum manis dan wajah damai Hyukjae yang tertidur-lah yang membuat Sungmin menumpahkan tangisan menyayat jiwa.

.

.

.

_Karena Hyukjae tidur terlalu lelap dan tak akan lagi menyambut Sungmin selamanya._

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Mengapa Hyukjae bisa melihat Donghae?**

Secara khusus, Donghae memang menunjukkan dirinya sendiri untuk Hyukjae. Tapi dalam cerita ini, semua orang beranggapan Hyukjae cuma halusinasi.

**Mengapa Donghae tidak mau memeluk Hyukjae pada awalnya?**

Donghae berencana _membawa_ Hyukjae bersamanya karena kasihan melihat Hyukjae yang nyaris gila dan tidak ada niatan untuk hidup.

**Kenapa Hyukjae mati?**

Hypothermia. Secara, Hyukjae sudah masuk hypothermia kelas berat sejak ucapannya terbata-bata.

**Intinya?**

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jadi jangan dianggap beneran karena yang beginian kayaknya gak ada di dunia nyata ^^

**a/n:**

CLA minggu depan UTS T_T berarti update-an ff nya sekitar tanggal belasan/ 20-an ya ^^

Thanks for reading, see U ^^


End file.
